


snowfall

by demistories



Series: a day in december [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT4, Snow and friendship and l o v e, its truly ot4 with lots of mari/nino in the beginning and also solid mari/nino friendship preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: She unlocks her trapdoor and shoves it open as Nino laughs at her. Her breath fogs up as she pokes her head up out of her room. She soaks in the bitter cold air and the view of a snow covered Paris. The smell of freshly fallen snow brings her back to her childhood and she has the strong urge to drag Nino to the park to build snowmen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> today was a rough day. like really. not good on so many levels. and i have auditions for the school musical tomorrow so. stress levels are High. have some fun while i freak out 
> 
> NOTE: this is gonna be a two part fic!!! i just definitely could write this all tonight with everything i had going on and yeah ive got frqs and quizzes and stuff. part 2 tomorrow!
> 
> enjoy~

Marinette groans as she answers her ringing phone. It is _too early for this_. “Wha’?” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

“ _MARI_!” Nino shouts.

She scowls and drops her arm over her eyes. “Nino, what the _hell_ ? I’m _sleeping_.”

“ _Look up!_ ”

“It’s too bright!” she complains.

“ _Mari look up or I’m going to break into your house._ ”

Marinette scrunches her nose. “No you won’t.”

“ _Do you not remember when we were eight?_ ”

Unfortunately, she does.

Marinette sighs. “Fiiiine, if it’ll make you happy.” She moves her arm and squints up at the trapdoor that leads to her balcony. She frowns. Where’d the sky go? “Nino, what—”

“ _MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG IT IS SNOWING OUTSIDE._ ”

She sits up with a jerk. “What?! Nino you _butt_!” She unlocks her trapdoor and shoves it open as Nino laughs at her. Her breath fogs up as she pokes her head up out of her room. She soaks in the bitter cold air and the view of a snow covered Paris. The smell of freshly fallen snow brings her back to her childhood and she has the strong urge to drag Nino to the park to build snowmen. “First snow,” she breathes. “And it stuck!” She suddenly remembers she’s on the phone. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Nino snorts. “ _What did you think I was trying to do?_ ”

Marinette rolls her eyes and ducks back inside, closing the trapdoor and shaking the snow out of her hair. “What _time_ is it even?”

“ _Probably too early for you to be up_ ,” Nino admits. “ _If you leave now you’ll definitely be on time for class, that’s for sure_.”

Marinette climbs down from her bed, nudging Tikki awake as she scoots passes her. “You’re the worst.”

“ _Hey, just keeping up the tradition._ ”

“Mhm.” She switches her phone to speaker as she searches for an outfit to wear. “You’re already on your way, aren’t you?”

“ _Well…_ ” he drawls.

Marinette looks up from her drawers and frowns at her phone. “What is it?”

“ _I was just wondering… Should we invite Adrien and Alya?_ ”

Marinette pauses with a knit sweater in hand.

“ _I mean, I know this is_ our thing _so I figured I’d ask. I wasn’t sure… What’dya think?_ ”

She studies the sweater she’s holding. It’s incredibly soft and pink with snowflakes in neat rows because Adrien had insisted that she needed some sort of winter-y sweater. Marinette had outright refused to wear an ugly sweater, so Alya and Adrien had scoured the internet for something they deemed suitable.

Tikki lands on Marinette’s shoulder and nuzzles her neck.

Marinette squeezes the fabric between her fingers.

“ _Mar?_ ” Nino asks.

Marinette shakes her head. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“ _Typical_ ,” he says fondly. She can hear the smile in her voice.

“Hey! That’s what you get for waking me up so early!”

Tikki giggles softly.

Marinette tosses the sweater onto her chaise and searches for pants. “Do it.”

“ _Invite them?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _You sure? If you want to keep this an us thing I’m sure they won’t mind._ ”

“I’m sure,” Marinette promises. “I want to experience the first snow of the year with _all_ my partners. …if that’s okay with you?”

“ _Dude, two steps ahead of you. I’ll invite them now._ ”

She sighs. “Thank you so much. I’ll have hot coco ready for when you get here.”

“ _Sweet. Al will be meeting us at yours and then we’ll pick up Adrien. Sound cool?_ ”

“Sounds great. See you in a bit?”

“ _Yup. Love you, dude._ ”

“Love you too.” Marinette hangs up and changes quickly. She does her hair and digs around her room to make sure she has all the winter clothing she needs.

“What are we doing?” Tikki asks through a yawn. “Up before sunrise? That’s not like you, Marinette.”

Marinette smiles and hands Tikki a cookie. “It’s tradition. Nino and I always walk to school together after the first snow. Even if we don’t have school. We usually detour at the park for a bit.”

“That’s sweet,” Tikki murmurs, eyelids heavy. “But we got hardly any sleep last night.”

Marinette hums in agreement. She can feel the exhaustion heavy on her bones, but the snow has lightened her enough to get her through at least this morning. If she naps on Alya during lunch, so be it. “We’ll get extra sleep tonight,” she promises Tikki.

Tikki mumbles in agreement as she floats into Marinette’s purse.

Marinette hurries downstairs to see her maman in the kitchen. She presses a quick kiss to her maman’s cheek and digs through the cabinets looking for something to eat for breakfast.

“You’re up early,” her maman teases.

“Snow!” Marinette throws her arms out, nearly knocking over a carton of milk. “Whoops.”

Her maman smiles and gestures to the pot on the stove. “I figured. Already started the hot chocolate and everything.”

Marinette bites her lip and gives her a sheepish smile. “Any chance we can double that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahaha im going to be busting my ass to catch up holy crap 
> 
> anyway i know i said this wouldn't be a chapter thing but the idea of these days not being completely independent of each other made me like. suuuper uncomfortable so i'm not going to do that. and then the idea of not having 31 fics made me uncomfortable so technically i'll be posting one for yesterday as well as this. but i'm already behind so—
> 
> inspiration better hit me like lightning this weekend. 
> 
> itsnotyou-itsmimi on tumblr asked for adrien being in the snow for the first time in x amount of time and somehow i got to this fic i was just too slow to write it all in one day rip me and my habits that resulted in me not writing yesterday. really screwed myself over there. i kind of completely failed on this prompt but i tried my best and also don't own any cats/have seen any cats in the snow/know what i'm doing so if you ever give me another prompt mimi i promise i'll try and do better <3 <3 
> 
> enjoy~

Nathalie stops Adrien on the stairs. “Where are you going?” 

Adrien tenses and gives her a nervous smile. “To school?” 

She raises a single eyebrow, the rest of her face blank. “This early?” 

“Um, yeah? Nino said it’s a thing him and Marinette do after the first snow.” They both glance to the window. The snow is falling lightly now, simply being more picturesque than actually accumulating much on the roads. “If…that’s okay?” 

“It’s not,” she says sharply. 

Adrien winces. He knew this was a possibility, he just ignored it. He does have a backup plan that involves him sneaking out his window in a very Chat Noir way. Just minus the enhanced agility and ability to fall long distances without getting injured. He’s lept from his climbing wall to the couch plenty of times, he’ll be fine. 

“It’s not okay,” Nathalie repeats, “but just this once—” Adrien lights up and she holds up a hand before he can interrupt her. “I  _ suppose _ I can allow it. I assume you would prefer to be alone.” 

Adrien tries to keep a straight face as he nods seriously. 

Nathalie inhales slowly through her nose. “Contact me as soon as you reach the school,” she says tightly. 

“Thank you!” Adrien throws his arms around Nathalie’s neck. She stiffens as he hugs her tightly. “It means the world.” 

She pats his arm awkwardly. “As I can see.”

Adrien pulls away and doesn’t bother hiding the wide smile on his face. Leaving through the front door is a much better alternative to possibly falling from his bedroom window. “Are you going to tell Père?” he asks, suddenly feeling a pit of anxiety open. 

Nathalie looks down at her tablet tapping on the screen. “Do you  _ want _ him to know?” 

Adrien gulps. Walking to school is bad enough. Walking to school with his  _ partners _ — that’s one conversation they haven’t had yet. Adrien isn’t exactly ready for that conversation. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle if it he were only dating one of them. The three of them is  _ definitely _ too much for his father to swallow at once. “Not really,” he admits. 

“You took the car,” Nathalie says flatly. “Just as usual. Be careful, watch out for ice, and if you forget to contact me, this will  _ not _ be happening again.” She glances up to him with a sharp gaze. “Are we clear?”

Adrien nods quickly. 

“Good. Enjoy yourself.” Nathalie turns on her heel and walks down the hallway toward her office. 

Adrien watches her leave for a long moment before turning to the door. 

_ Freedom _ . 

Almost as if cued, his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s the group chat and Nino announcing their arrival. Adrien still thinks it’s sort of silly that Nino is scared of his father, but Adrien can’t blame him. His father can be terrifying. 

He sweeps his eyes over the room once more before opening the door, leaving on his own with no weight on his shoulders for the first time in what seems like forever. 

He’s greeted by freezing winter air and bright smiles. 

“Hey, you live!” Alya hands him a travel mug. 

Adrien frowns as he takes it from her. “What’s this?” 

“Hot coco,” Marinette says. She bumps her shoulder against Nino’s. “Part of the tradition.” 

“Am I going to burn my tongue?” Adrien asks Alya. 

She shrugs. “I say go for it. Live life to the fullest, burn your tongue, and  _ down  _ that hot chocolate.” 

Nino rolls his eyes. “You’ll be fine, dude. I promise.” 

Alya holds her mug up to Adrien. “Cheers?” 

He clinks his mug against hers. “Cheers.” He takes a long sip, closing his eyes and enjoying it. He’s had probably far too much of the Dupain-Cheng’s hot chocolate this winter, and there’s just something about it that makes him feel at  _ home _ . 

“We live!” Alya says victoriously. 

Adrien lowers his mug and nods. 

“Well yeah, it’d be unfortunate if someone died while walking to school,” Marinette teases. 

Adrien thinks back to his plan to climb out the window and decides to never mention it ever. 

“Ready to go?” Nino asks. 

Adrien glances back at the house. “Definitely. We probably shouldn’t be standing here in case my father looks out the window.” 

Alya scrunches up her nose. “Didn’t ask?” 

“Definitely did not.”  Adrien pauses as they step outside the gates, shaking off any remaining anxiety before continuing on. 

“So what do you two do when it snows but it’s  _ not _ a school day?” Alya asks. “Because I’ve kind of been wondering that since you invited us. Thanks for that, by the way.” She loops her arm through Adrien’s and pulls him close. 

He tries to focus on the conversation, but he’s fascinated by the way the snow crunches underneath his shoes. 

“We do it anyway,” Marinette says. “We get to the school and then go to the park and stay there until either one of us gets called home or we can’t feel our fingers or ears anymore.” 

“Or we get hungry,” Nino adds. “Because once we stayed out until after lunch. And that was a mistake.”

Marinette nods in agreement. “Mistakes were definitely made.” 

“Never again.” 

“Cuddling on the couch afterward was fun though.” 

Nino smiles at her. “Top ten moments, for sure.” 

Adrien frowns down at his feet. 

Alya nudges him. “Everything okay, marshmallow?” 

“My feet are wet.” He doesn’t mean to have that much wonder and confusion in his tone, but it happens anyway. For some reason, he wasn’t expecting the snow to soak into his shoes.

Alya stops walking and pulls him to a stop with her. “Excuse me?” 

“Uh…” He blinks. “My feet are wet?” 

She shakes her head. “Darling, that’s how  _ snow _ works.” 

“Aren’t you our science genius?” Nino ruffles Adrien’s hair. “Snow is made of water of course it’s wet.” 

Marinette frowns. Adrien can  _ see  _ the gears in her brain turning. “Are you… You’ve  _ been _ in snow before, right?” 

Adrien carefully gauges their expressions before nodding slowly. 

“Then why—” 

“Okay, not really,” he interrupts. “I-I mean,  _ probably _ ? I assume I have? I just…don’t remember it. I’ve seen snow before but mostly from, like, the windows. I’m not usually _out_  in the snow.” He lifts a hand toward the sky, snowflakes landing lightly on his palm. He knows that if he were to look at them under a microscope, they’d all be distinct and unique, but right now all he sees is small white dots that quickly melt on his skin. 

“What about walking out to the car to go places?” Nino asks. 

“The pathway is always shoveled. You can ruin shoes with moisture. … _ Oh _ .” 

Alya snorts. “Nice one, marsh.” 

Adrien rolls his eyes. “I didn’t make the connection before now, sue me. It’s a lot harder when you don’t remember what snow  _ feels _ like.” 

Marinette narrows her eyes. “Have you ever made a snowman?” 

Adrien searches his memory before shrugging. “I have to have, right?” 

Nino looks up at the sky. “So does anyone know when the first actual storm is coming because we need like at least a foot of snow.” 

Alya smirks. “It should totally be on a snow day.” 

“Complete with soaked through clothing, possibly minor frostbite, and hot chocolate with way too many marshmallows?” Marinette asks. 

“No such thing,” Alya and Nino say simultaneously. 

Adrien shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I feel like I just missed part of this conversation. What are we doing?” 

Nino throws his arms around Marinette and Adrien’s shoulders, pulling them and consequently Alya, closer. “Adrien Agreste, we are giving you the childhood that you  _ deserve _ .” 

Marinette laughs as Nino presses a sloppy kiss to Adrien’s cheek. Adrien feels his heart burst. Alya lifts her mug toward the sky. 

“Come at us, snow!” she shouts. “We are ready!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay? nay? im v tired
> 
> ~~i also got super distracted by yoi but can you blame me~~

**Author's Note:**

> COME BACK TOMORROW FOR PART TWO THEY CAN PROBABLY BE READ INDIVIDUALLY BUT LISTEN THE SERIES FLOWS BETTER THIS WAY IF I DO THIS ALSO ID NEED TO WRITE AN ADDITIONAL FIC TO HIT 31 OK ARE WE ALL OK WITH THAT IF NOT ILL JUST WRITE AN EXTRA DAY OK AWESOME BYE


End file.
